United Kingdom of Celestis and Lanktarna
The United Kingdom of Celestis and Lanktarna is the state formed from the Act of Union between the realms of the Kingdom of Celestis and the Grand Duchy of Lanktarna. Background The United Kingdom of Celestis and Lanktarna was formed through the Act of Union between the Kingdom of Celestis and the Grand Duchy of Lanktarna. Through this Act of Union, the two nations became one sovereign federal state. The union was the culmination of a long process of entanglement between the two adjoining nations; sharing a history stretching back over a thousand years the nations have much in common and much to celebrate. The United Kingdom is an important state as the hub of the British Empire. The Kingdom essentially forms the centre of the Empire, with London as the administrative capital of the Empire being located within its borders and the Royal Family being jointly the Imperial Family of the Empire. Government The United Kingdom of Celestis and Lanktarna is ruled by the diarchs King Stuart and King Skywalker. The respective rulers of the constituent nations were raised to equal power and majesty to rule jointly over the new United Kingdom. With the creation of the new diarchy came the need for a new representative assembly. Thus, the Parliament of the United Kingdom of Celestis and Lanktarna was formed. It comprises a House of Commons and a House of Lords and is drawn from the two constituent realms. The House of Lords contains an equal number of Celestan and Lanktarnan peers. The judiciary is headed by the House of Lords and the diarchs are the founts of justice. It is the responsibility of the Kings to appoint and maintain judges. The Kings play an important role in government, acting as a central focus in the executive and jointly personifying the nation to the outside world. Furthermore, the two Kings are central figures in the British Empire and this union between their realms only serves to solidify their position within the Empire and to act more effectively as a single royal family. The Valley As part of the Act of Union, a new city was to be constructed to be the capital of the new United Kingdom. This was designed and constructed under the supervision of the diarchs. King Stuart decided to create the city along the old border between the two realms, as a symbol of unity and King Skywalker decided upon the name: ‘The Valley’. The central focus of The Valley is the Royal Residence or Valley Palace. The palace is designed to be symmetrical and reflect the unity of Celestis and Lanktarna. Not only does the palace contain the private apartments of the two Kings but also the state apartments for conducting the business of the Kingdom. The Palace can also be thought of as an office and acts as the centre for the Royal administration and bureaucracy. Hundreds of clerks are employed to keep the bureaucracy going and the Palace also contains an entire wing devoted to the various charities that the Kings support and are patrons to. The extensive park and gardens attached to the Palace contain the smaller Royal House; the more modest getaway for the Royal family to escape the business of state at weekends and holidays. Opposite the Palace lies the Parliament building, which houses both houses of the united Parliament. The building also contains the Cabinet offices and the offices of the ministers. The building itself was designed personally by the Kings. Many other buildings devoted to the governance and civil service of the United Kingdom were constructed in and around the main complex.